Little tales
by PaperKey
Summary: I decided to post my short GSR in one place, which is this. So another chapter is another story, don't be confused. This is a multi-short fic around GSR. Inside: 1 Quotation-Grissom talks about life 2 Coffee Much-Sara had a slight cold, Grissom helped
1. Quotation

**Quotation by Wivx**

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired typing this down every time, CBS you hear me! CBS!!!

"How we spend our days is of course, how we spend our lives," quoted Grissom.

Sara smiled and nodded, "Anne Wilson," she guessed.

"Close," Grissom shook his head lightly, "Annie Dillard."

Sara chuckled; she was never really into quotation but always admired them. "True," she said and looked up on the stars above; it was one of those nights where clouds were unseen. "But Arthur once said, love life and life will love you back, Love people and they will love you back,"

"And yes…," he interrupted. He turned to look at her and their eyes gazed, "I do love you back,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** This is my first Grissom and Sara fic and also my first attempt to write something sweet 8D Well, I hope it is X) Thank you very much for reading =)


	2. Coffee Much

_**Coffee Much by PaperKey**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Front page!

_**A/N:**_ This story is a new story. I decided to post my short GSR in one place, which is this. And Quotation doesn't exactly happen before this. Like I said I just put my entire little story here. Don't be confused! Another chapter is another story… =D

-------------------------------

"Thanks Griss…" Sara took the food and placed it on the table before getting another cup of coffee. That was her third cup of coffee in one break, she admits that she was tired but that was not the main reason why she kept drinking it.

Grissom watched as she slowly drink the liquid, he noticed her nose was still a bit red. "Sara… maybe you should try drinking a more suitable-"

"I know…I know! This will be my last, I promise…!" assured Sara. She ended up drinking her coffee in under a minute, tempted to get another one but decided against it. She placed her cup at the sink and proceeded to examine her soup. "Woah! This looks tasty!"

Grissom grinned at the comment. "I hope you'll like it,"

"I do," said Sara. She took a sip of the warm soup and smiled. "Did I say thanks Griss? Because this is just what I needed thank you!"

"You did, and I'm glad that you like it," said Grissom. He watched as Sara continued to take more of the soup, enjoying the sweet flavor. He noticed he was still standing and decided that Brass can wait and he took a seat next to Sara. "And I hope that helps with your throat,"

Sara paused before turning her head to Grissom. "How did you know?" she asked, her face started to blush. _Did Grissom just bought a soup especially for me on his tight schedule?_ "My voice is fine," she defended, in reality she hoped that he did really noticed it. She did try to hide as if everything was fine, but in fact her throat was sore and she kept sneezing earlier.

"You're getting a cold Sara, and Catherine told me she wanted to make you chicken soup but you're not gonna eat that so she asked me," stated Grissom. It was not a lie, but he actually didn't want to show his concern and after asking Catherine if she could make some soup for Sara, all she could think of was chicken soup. And Catherine didn't even know that Sara has a sore throat if it wasn't for that question.

_He did notice._

"…And I don't want Greg coming through my doors complaining about his coffee and-"

"Grissom!" Sara giggled. "Slow down, I'm fine now thanks to your soup, I'll replaced his coffee _'if'_ he noticed. I just needed something warm to sooth down my throat."

Grissom smile, it was nice to see her smile at her state. "Okay then-"

_Beep… Beep…._

He looked at his beeper and sure enough it was Brass. He sighed, why is this man so good at interrupting his 'sweety-you-should-get-some-rest' moment with Sara.

"You should go, I already promised no more coffee. Besides, you already bought me a nice soup." said Sara. She was disappointed of course, she hoped he would stay. But she smiled, assuring him that she was fine.

Grissom hesitated for awhile but his beeper continued to vibrate. He stood up and gave a smile to Sara. "Sara…"

"Hmmm…" She took another sip of the soup before looking up.

"If you need anything… Anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me,"

Sara blushed at the comment; she nodded and quickly tried to brush off the feeling.

"And Sara…" said Grissom again, now close to the exit.

Sara almost couldn't hear him; she was still too excited by his last comment. "Oh…! Yea… Grissom?"

"I made that soup for you, it's my secret recipe. I can teach you if you want. I don't want you to get sick Sara, I care about you." And he gave her another warm smile before leaving the break room.

Sara grinned; her muscle was aching for smiling too much for too long. But she couldn't help it, was she imagining or did he…..

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

She turned and grabbed her phone; someone just sent her a text message.

_I bought something for you cold, just look near the espresso. I left a note with your name on it. _

_Grissom_

………Yep! He cared =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reading this!

I love reviews so if you have anything to say, do review~ =D

Like I said, I wasn't planning on doing this in the first place, but thanks to you guys I'm inspired to do more GSR =D

But I wanna ask, do you guys think it's a bad idea to put my story all under the same title? I'm curious, maybe it's not a good idea, I dunno... What do you think?


End file.
